Human
The Humans mainly live in West Orta, in Blue Coral Forest and Duval Highlands, though many are seen throughout all of Orta. Player characters have the choice of becoming warriors, thieves, clerics, or mages. Official Information "Forced to wander with no home to call their own, Humans have long forgotten their ancestral birthland. They have lived as sea-faring nomads for as long as many can remember. ''Eventually, they settled in Blue Coral, a vibrant coastal land where a city of ancient Humans lived. They are now working together to recover the history of their race." History About 500 years ago, a terrible storm caused their ship, the Green Reef, headed by Captain Ortina, to land near what is now the town of Green Coral. Many humans have since settled down, and now live in Blue Coral Forest and the Valkaras Kingdom. Some nomadic tribes still exist, however, in Duval Highlands. Settlements Blue Coral Forest The humans of Blue Coral Forest have built their lives around the coral that grows nearby. They make their living by cutting, crafting, and selling the coral that grows abundantly throughout the forests. Green Coral The small town of Green Coral is near where the Green Reef is said to have landed. There is a monument on the nearby beach commemorating the arrival of the ship. To the south of town are Coraleve Mine, Etwar's Coral Factory, and the Green Coral Farm. Humbaba's Forest is to the west. The beach to the south-east is home to the Inti clan of Tuto. This town is the first stop many human adventurers will make on their journey to find the Lime. Blue Coral A large town, to the east of Green Coral, Blue Coral is home to Port Beren, and is the first major town many adventurers will see. It is protected from monster attacks by two bridges, several gates, and natural moats and walls of land. There are several farms surrounding Blue Coral: Olivia's Coral Farm in the north, and Blue Coral Farm is directly east of town. Violet, a descendant of Ortina, has a blueberry farm to the north-east. Heine Beach, to the west of town, is home to the Mata clan of Tuto. Muris adventurers will find themselves here, after leaving Shimmering Island. The Twin Clovers Adventurers' Guild has their headquarters here. The Green Reef healers, headed by Jieri Lotus, and taking their name from the ship that brought the humans to shore, also have their headquarters here. Red Coral Another settlement in Blue Coral Forest, surrounded by the lovely red coral of Rose Coral Forest, this town was recently attacked by Balaur. Many townspeople have either been evacuated or killed by the Balaur. The remaining residents have decided to fight back, and ask passing adventurers to help them. Duval Highlands The Highlands are known for their high-quality Wingers. Majerona The town of Majerona sits in the middle of the Duval Highlands, and is part of the Valkaras Kingdom. There are many farms and pastures, as well as a lake or two, that surround the town. Port Balduk is to the far south of town, and is where many adventurers will arrive in Duval. Port Charon is to the west, and leads to the capital city of the Valkaras Kingdom, Ishperman. There are several nomadic tribes that make the surrounding highlands their home, as well as the Garona Nest in the north of Gaia Highlands. Gallery semillo02.png|Semillo Clora, Elder of Green Coral ruty.png|Ruty Tiel, Owner of Blue Coral's Puppet Bazaar valkirians.PNG|A pair of Valkirian guards Category:Races Category:Playable Races